Dramatic Sousenkyo
The Dramatic Sousenkyo is professional wrestling fan votation election held by DDT Pro-Wrestling, were the winner and the secondly placed wrestler are awarded a title shot for the KO-D Openweight Championship and the winner exclusively wins ¥3,000,000. All campaigns for wrestlers to win the vote in are forbidden only during the break and the net contents are accepted for the campaign. The Dramatic Sousenkyo is also called Dramatic General Election being renamed in 2014 or when it was established it was known as the DDT48 due to the votes of the Japanese idol girl group AKB48. If the KO-D Openweight Champion wins the election he can select his 1º contender. In 2015 it was open a unit division where the bottom unit his forced to disband those include pig ing, pig ing 2015, pig ing 2016 and pig ing 2017. Also in 2015, it was allowed Ganbare☆Puroresu and Tokyo Joshi Pro Wrestling to take part of the election. Since Pro Wrestling BASARA was launched in 2015 wrestlers from BASARA couldn't take part of the election in 2016. History The DDT48 was introduced on August 9, 2010. The DDT48 consisted of fans voting for their favorite wrestlers. The wrestlers who are on the first and second place are awarded a KO-D Openweight Championship on two different dates and more wrestlers can be added during the election. If the KO-D Openweight Champion wins the election he can select his 1º contender. The election starts with 18 wrestlers. The wrestlers who take part in the election can campaign themselves on their social accounts. People can only vote if they have a ticket to any of the DDT shows between now and October. One vote is given for one ticket. Another vote is given for every 3,000 yen spent at the merch table during shows. All DDT's sub-brands can also take part of the election. The winner Danshoku Dino received his KO-D Openweight title shot on October 24 unsuccessfully challenging the reigning champion HARASHIMA. However, second placed wrestler Hikaru Sato went on defeating HARASHIMA on November 24 to win the KO-D Openweight Championship. In 2011 the DDT48 election winner Hikaru Sato received his KO-D Openweight title shot on October 23 unsuccessfully challenging KUDO. In 2012 the DDT48 election winner Kota Ibushi received his KO-D Openweight title shot on October 21 unsuccessfully challenging El Generico. Danshoku Dino became the first wrestler to win the DDT48 election two times winning the first and the 2013 DDT48 election. Dino received his KO-D Openweight title shot on October 20 unsuccessfully challenging HARASHIMA. This match was also for Dino's Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. This followed up with Kota Ibushi reaching Dino's record of winning two elections the 2012 and 2014. Also in 2014 the election was renamed to Dramatic Election or also known as Dramatic Sousenkyo. In 2014 it was also added a unit selection where the last placed unit would be forced to disband. Pigging was the last placed unit in 2014 and it was forced to disband and Smile Squash was the winner of the unit election. In 2015 the winner of the Dramatic Election was Isami Kodaka. Kodaka became the first wrestler to successfully win his championship shot defeating reigning champion Yukio Sakaguchi on November 28. The winner of the unit selection was OhkaTeikoku and the loser was Pigging 2015 and as results, they were forced to disband. The winner of the 2016 election HARASHIMA successfully won his shot for the KO-D Openweight Championship defeating reigning champion Shuji Ishikawa on December 4, winning his ninth KO-D Openweight Championship. The winner of the unit selection was DAMNATION and the loser and forced to disband was Pigging 2016. With the money of the prize, DAMNATION booked their own shown. The year of 2017 was a record breaking with Danshoku Dino winning the election for the third time and DAMNATION won their second election. Dino received his shot unsuccessfully challenging the reigning KO-D Openweight Champion Konosuke Takeshita on October 22. The unit who was forced to disband and ended in the last place was Pigging 2017. HARASHIMA who was in second place was given 300,000 yen and a title match for any of the other championships in DDT except for the KO-D Openweight Championship. HARASHIMA chose a title shot for the DDT Extreme Division Championship and he unsuccessfully challenged Daisuke Sasaki on October 22. The 2018 winner Masahiro Takanashi received his KO-D Openweight title shot on November 25 and Shuten-dōji won their first election. The unit who was forced to disband and ended in the last place was BOOing 2018. Akito who was in second place was given 300,000 yen and a title match for any of the other championships in DDT except for the KO-D Openweight Championship. List of winners ;Wrestlers election ;Units election 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 ;Wrestlers election ;Units election 2015 ;Wrestlers election ;Units election 2016 ;Wrestlers election ;Units election 2017 ;Wrestlers election ;Units election 2018 ;Wrestlers election ;Units election Category:DDT Events Category:Events Category:DDT Elections Category:DDT Tournaments